Someone to you
by Thenerduniverse
Summary: when barry discovers Nora is working with thawne he is heartbroken ... but also glad for keeping one secret of his own ... fully knowing that secret will end him
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers and flash fans ! This my personal intake on how barry could've reacted . Maybe a little out of character but sorry i just like to torture our beloved speester . Also a little west- allen moment . This is no one shot guys . It won't be long but i won't follow the series . I just had a spark when i was in class so i wrote it down for fun . **

**Also this is my first ever flash fic in english so sorry for the grammar mistakes english isn't my first language . **

**Enjoy !**

Barry felt his heart break …. He felt his world crumble at the name of his daughter"s "secret " her partner and the master mind behind all this mess . The scarlet speedster felt the tears burn in his ocean blue eyes and his nerves break at the name . Unbearable sorrow took over his already aching heart . He never felt this kind of pain before ….. not even at his mother's death and the numerous times he relived it.

-eobard thawne. Said Sherlock

His knees went weak and anger began consuming him

again thawne won …. He broke his family … his team …. His daughter's heart ….. he broke him in every way possible . Even miles and years away eobard won against him . He killed him yet again

Iris was in disbelief but her sadness was more towards her daughter's than the discovery of the lie . She glimpsed at her husband. the man was barely containing his tears and his anger as he kept staring at his daughter in disappointment

-Nora this can't be true , she said in an attempt to soothe her husband's suffering

But when Nora lowered her head in shame barry spoke in a weak and frail whisper and yet he was still firm and intimidating as contraducting as it seemed .

-Nora couldn't dare cross her father's gaze . She was ashamed.

-She can't because it is true.

As silence engulfed the room Nora was thinking as fast as she could of ways to defend herself. But barry was faster and in mere seconds she found herself in the metahuman vault of the pipenline. He is indeed the fastest man alive.

-Dad ! She called out as he didn't even look at her , dad please ! She pleaded

This was way worse than watching him die . He was disappointed in her he didn't trust her … he probably didn't want to see her ever again and have nothing to do with her maybe he even hated her as much as he hated thawne.

-Dad im beging you don't go dad !

Barry didn't grant her a glimpse . As he walked towards the console to close the vault he was fighting the urge to free her and take her in his arms in a tight embrace , kiss her and whipe away her tears and sorrow. But he couldn't of course . she betrayed him she broke him and he doubted he could ever get back at being the same . How could he trust anybody now ? His own daughter who came back to just spend a day with him and get to know him

.. turned out to be working with his archenemy and the man who ruined his life for years and in every timeline and universe. " why Nora? Why couldn't this just be an innocent trip back in time to meet your family ? Does it have to be this complicated " he thought . His throat was clogged with emotions he couldn't even speak .

He stopped in his tracks as she begged and cried for him to just look at her

-I'm sorry i lied to you .

-So am i , he said before closing the vault

The second the door slid close barry collapsed on his knees . He was trembling uncontrolably. He needed air …. He needed to breathe properly. So he ran out . Up to the cortex took his suit and left to the speedlab . He ran and ran and ran ….. endlessly . He was being tempted to open a time breach and rewind all these months to spare his family this heart break its okay he will be the only one to know he will be the only broken soul as long as his wife and daughter were alright.

…. And yet he stoped and didnt jump back in time . He let go of everything

This time…. He would let destiny play him and drive him mad ….and kill him.

-Barry !

He heard iris call

-Barry stop!listen to me ! barry

He stoped indeed inches away from his wife . He was incredibly fast she didnt even see the red streak behind him . She jerked away afraid. He scared her

-Yeah

-Barry …. Honey , she said in a soft tone caressing his cheek with her delicate hand

He leaned into her touch savouring her smoothe skin

He lowered his head

-I understand …. I understand Barry you're hurt and you're disappointed. …. But im sure Nora had a convincing reason to do what she did

-What are you talking about , he whispered back in a exasperated tone as he hid his face in the crook of her neck

The man sounded exhausted and torn apart

-What are you saying ? He repeated as he began violently trembling

He pulled away from his wife. Iris felt her heart break at the sight of the unshed tears in his eyes….in her husband's eyes .

-Thawne iris …. She works with thawne …. The man who destroyed me. my own daughter betrayed me

-Barry please

-No no i can't i can't do this anymore i can't .

He held his head in his hands in an attempt to shut all the sounds away as he shook it frantically

-Barry calm down barry please you'll hurt yourself barry !

A mental breakdown was no stranger to Barry Allen neither would it be the first time iris sees him this way. But something about this time made it worse and iris feared he may never recover . She pulled him in her arms and hushed him . She stroke his ebony hair and kissed his nape

-It's going to be alright i promise

-….. im starting to think that dying in the future is a better fate for me than to live

-Barry don't say that !

-I can't live with this pain iris … it's too much .

She delicatly sat him down by her side so she could lay his head on her lap

-It hurts …. So so much iris you can't understand how much

-Hush now hush

* * *

**so what do you think guys ? Like it ? Let me know in the reviews . Flash and the characters belong to Dc i dont own anything but my ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : pain

Down in the pipeline Cisco stood in front of Nora's cell holding a tablet for her to see how much she hurt her father. He wasn't crying but the pure despair in his blue orbs were enough to make the girl wish she never came to this timeline

-Cisco please stop . Said Caitlyn, that's enough for her she can't take it

-And its okay for my bestfriend to take it huh just becauae he's the Flash ?

-Cisco

Nora couldn't stop herself from sobbing uncontrolably but also couldn't take her eyes away from the tablet …. father laying on her mother's lap , his forearm was hiding his eyes and he breathed heavily as his other arm ,held by iris, trembled . He was getting paler and paler . Even if this news was too much to take in ….the physical reaction was worrying

-C-cisco ,said Nora , this isn't normal his body isn't responding well

-Thats called sheer heartbreak Nora thanks for the smart comment

-n-no that isn't what I'm talking about … cisco he'll go into cardiac arrest if this keeps going it's something else that's messing with him please go help him !

-Let me guess is that what thawne told you would happen ? And i should go help him to make the timeline go as that psycho wishs ?

-No no please Cisco Caitlyn! ! Look

Caitlyn took a peek at the tablet …. Barry was seizing and iris was freaking out

-Oh my god ! cisco she's right breach us up there now !

Caitlyn was so scared her eyes turned blue as if killer frost was urging him too . Cisco has to comply he couldn't let his bestfriend go into cardiac arrest because of the brat that is his daughter so he beached them up in the speed lab . Barry was coughing blood and shaking . Iris was crying caressing his back trying to do anything to ease him

-What's happening Caitlyn ? please tell me you can help him !

-calm down iris we'll take care of him

Cisco lay him on his back but he jerked in fear when he saw the blood running from barry"s noise and mouth his orbs were delated from the pain and he was seizing

-We got you buddy hang in there .

-Cisco cut his shirt i have a feeling that killer frost could give us a hand

-What ?are you crazy he's a speedster cold is his weakness

-trust me , iris please you have to leave you can't see him this way …. Go to Nora stay with your daughter there is a security cam tablet there hide it from her… seeing him this way will break her -further

-Caitlyn

-I can relate to what she feels i was devastated when i saw my dad sick before . She may have lied to us but she's still his daughter

Cisco opened a breach to the pipenline and iris jumped in and found herself infront of Nora's the cell

-Mom

\- you may have lied to us but it's cruel for you to see that

\- is … dad going to die ? Mom …. I swear …. I didn't mean for this to happen i was planning to tell you all today please you have to ..

A sharp painful scream from Barry froze Nora. She looked at the tablet but iris put it away

-Don't

-I have to … please mom

-Do you know of this?did thawne tell you he'll have … such a reaction ?

-This is not a reaction to the news . this is poison . The museum spoke of this … it said dad got stabbed with a metahuman"s poisonous dagger it dampened his powers and negated his healing ….all his previous wounds from the day he became the Flash are coming back to him all the pain every scratch every wound .. all of it … but this is early

-Just like cicada Nora . The timeline is changing maybe even beyond thawne's predictions.

-Mom please you have to let me go

-Why ? To ask thawne for help so he could turn this situation to his benefit no Nora

-Please dad will die

-Thawne will jump at the first occasion to finish him off Nora

-Thawne is helping me to save him from disappearing

-To kill him himself he wants revenge that's all he ever does when it comes to your father

-Mom you can see what's happening to dad look ! He's dying

Iris risked a peek at the cameras …. Barry was held down by Cisco . The half unconscious man was gripping his friend's hand violently as he was trying so hard to control his screams . His blue orbs were delated crazy from pain . He was dangerously pale and his lips were livid .

Caitlyn had her back to the camera but her hair was bleach blond . Killer frost had taken over she was performing a very dangerous surgery at the tortured speedster who's back was arched from pain

-S-stop stop make it stop ! AAAARGH!

-Hang in there buddy it's almost over

His screams stopped suddenly … because his voice cracked and his pain reached its peak at the contact of killer frost's ice that circled the edges of the big gaping surgery wound that cut through his chest . The doctor reached into his chest and extracted the piece of dark matter shrapnel that dampened his healing and caused him so much pain . The doctor's hands were steady , her nerves steel she was ice cold physically and mentally

-Caitlyn ? Ice is killing him !

-He stopped screaming for a reason didn't he ?

-No he's going in shock you split his chest open with your ice

-That ice is protecting him from bleeding to death and its weakening his pain

-How did caitlyn accept to let you do surgery on him ?

-Because she's crying in the inside she can't heal him because he's her friend and can't bear to actually see him suffer .

-But you're making him go through hell .!

-this has to be fast before he dies from pain

Barry was actually frozen from pain . He was just trying to breathe as his body was coming back to it's normal functioning . The negative dark matter was slowly leaving his body …. Stress on slowly

Killer frost absorbed her ice and gave Caitlyn the control back for the enormous amount of stitches she had to do to close the wound

-Welcome back Caitlyn

She quickly whiped her tears and took her tools

-Cisco please go prepare fresh blankets and the infermerie I'll ask you to breach him there after he stablizes

-I'm on it

Poor Barry was just trying so badly to breathe normally again . His finger tips were twitching . He was exhausted from the infermal pain he got through . When Caitlyn was done with the stiches she looked up at her agonizing friend who didn't seem to even listen to her even if he was conscious

-Barry do you hear me ?

He slowly and painfully nodded

-Im so sorry. .. but you know painkillers don't work on you … i can't even sedate you it was as if the dark matter in your body was … negating its effects there was no other way

Slowly he moved his hand up and put it on his friend's hand to try to comfort her.

-It's okay, he struggled to say

His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and he deadly pale

-Rest Barry . Cisco will get you to the infermerie

He noded , his lids closed as if they were too heavy for him to control. Exhaustion took over him and he drifted to a much needed sleep.

Caitlyn felt pity for her friend . She stroke his black hair now wet from sweat.

Cisco breached back

-Caitlyn everything is ready how is he?

-He's sleeping finally . He was breathless poor him.

-this is too much for him . Nora's secret now … this crisis that came out of no where

-We'll have to ask him when did he get a shrapnel stuck in his lungs . How can he hide such a thing from us

-It's Barry. … the flash is too selfless to think about himself.

-I hope he'll be alright . Lets get him on an actual bed and cover him up

-Alright joe wil be here any minute he'll transport him

-Okay

Caitlyn kept caressing her friend's hair hoping this small moition will soothe him just a little . She felt overwhelmed with emotions and grief for her friend. He didn't deserve any of this pain and sorrow he deserved to be happy for once but ….it seemed that he had to pay the price for every single second of joy he lived. This is unfair .

Joe came in and carried his son and covered him with a warm blanket.

-Joe …. , said Cecile covering her mouth with the back of her hand , joe … he's … goodness i can't ….

Her eyes watered and she came up to barry and hugged him tightly

-Cecile what is it ?

-The pain ….the anger. ...the sorrow.. the despair its too much he can't handle this alone joe your son is pretty much…

-b- Broken, uturred barry weakly

He smiled sadly

-Yeah that sums everything cecile

-Barry you have to rest

-I can't. I neeed to see my daughter .. Caitlyn

-No. Said cecile sharply already reading in mind , no you don't get to say goodbye ! You're going to live.

-Bare… you won't die as a matter of fact you're healing

-What if i-i don't w-want to

He groaned from pain . His abodem was giving him hell

-Barry …. I'm sure iris would want to nock some sense into your depressed skull

-…. J-joe

-Not this time barry you're not having it your way this time

-Youre asking us to let you die !

-what if that's what i want !

The sudden temper rise and the accelarated activity of his nervous system drained him of the bit of energy he had gathered . His body had sustained so much damage and he began coughing frantically

-Barry you have to calm down

-Okay you know what we need to live him alone to rest .said Caitlyn strictly

Caitlyn stayed the last by his side as if she was waiting to speak to him in private.

-Barry

-W-what ?

-After you heal we need to talk . Your behaviour has alot of mystery holes the team needs explanations

-I… i know , he said breathlessly

She sighed

-Barry why give up suddenly ?

-Cait …. I need to rest please

And so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**hey guys I'm back with a new chapter . This story won't go long i guess its gonna be 4 or 5 chapters . It depends on the feedback i get . I had one revjew that said " kinda messy to read " and i just wanted to ask if i can get an explanation because i would love to know what went wrong so i could correct it . Anyways i hipe you enjoy this chapter anf thank you for the favs .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3****:** Behind Closed Doors

It has been a couple of hours since barry was moved to the medical bay and half an hour since she released Nora from the pipeline prison . She went running to the medical bay forgetting her super speed and running like normal people . The poor girl was freaking out so much she lost all her senses and mind she just needed to see her father. As for iris who was no less worried followed her to the cortex . The two west-allens found caitlyn who just left barry to rest but while Nora just ran past the doctor iris stopped . She was worried for her friend's pale state

-Caitlyn?

\- Ah i-iris … , greeted the doctor who snapped out of her reverie

-What's wrong ? How's Barry? you seem … overwhelmed

\- Iris.. he's. ..

Caitlyn stopped … would it be wise to tell her that her soulmate was dying because he was losing his powers and healing ability and that his injured lungs would be the end of him ? Would it be wise to let iris interrupt the much needed moment Nora was having with her dying father ? But at the same time Wouldn't be too selfish from her to hide this ?

Caitlyn answer me ! How's my husband ?

Iris the shrapnel implanted in his left lung …. Took away his powers ...that's what i assume . I ran some tests and the amount of dark matter in his body is very low. It's barely enough to get him to recover from some of the damage of the dampening ability of the shrapnel.

What do you mean ?

He lost his speed healing iris … he's. .. we're losing him

no …. No … caitlyn there must be something we can do !

and as cecile said ….. he's giving up on his life he lost the will to live for some reason

W-why ? Not Barry no please caitlyn this can't be how this all ends !

I've tried everything i could think of iris but nothing will work as long as he has no will to continue

Iris fell on the chair as tears flooded her eyes . Her Barry … her soulmate. .. her partner …. Has refused to keep going . He wants to die. Just like in the future … he dies . she ends up alone

Her whole world fell apart she felt weak and alone .

She pressed her stomach … no she wasn't feeling sick . This was unfair to barry to go without meeting his newborn or even getting the news of the existence of his unborn child

Has she delayed the news too much ?

No no her child won't grow up fatherless like in the future this baby Nora will grow up with a loving father . He won't miss any of her firsts ! The future has to change .. barry shouldn't die ! He has no right to .

She difficulty got up to her feet and went towards the medical chamber  
but at the doorstep she stopped. Upon hearing her hero's voice she felt filled with happiness. he was awake and speaking to Nora !

But his tone was of a weak man who was going through unbearable pain .

My sweet little Nora , she heard him say in a soft whisper .

No ! No he isn't dying

"Please Barry don't give up now ! Stay with me be strong once again ! Don't go"

Her shaking hand rested on the door knob but she couldn't bring herself to get in . Nora needed this last moment more than her . After all the poor kid never had a life with her father she at least deserved to be the one by his side as he drew his last breath .

Nora's cries filled the room and the whole cortex as a matter of fact. And iris crumbled on the floor

That's it … it's over he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4****:** Will I Lose Him ?

Pain was ripping him apart . Breathing itself was agonizingly painful

He felt his lungs burn and his organs…. It was as if someone was having fun dissecting them one by one extremely slow . He screamed and screamed at the top of his lungs but he felt like it wasn't enough . Suddenly blood flooded his throat … his vocal cords were injured due to his never ending screams .

But when he thought he was going to lose his sanity .

it stopped . And the first thing he said was " i need to see my daughter"

Ah yes Nora. .. his child . The child who traveled back in time just for him ... The child who has been longing to meet him all her life ….the child who ran into danger for him ...just to be like him the same child who turned out to be working with his nemesis and the murderer of his mother . Yeah she needed a speedster to teach her how to use her powers , he can understand that . She needed help with cicada and so did he it's okay he understands that . he could also understand travelling back for him but it still broke him …. It still filled him with anger and sorrow to discover that she kept it a secret and didn't confine to him or even to iris ! She deceived him just like Hunter salomon , Harrison wells , clifford devoe and many more . But all these people were his enemies it was logic they lied to destroy him

Nora isn't an enemy …. She's family .she is his **daughter **.

now that he thought about it … it was good that he hid his injuries to his team after confronting cicada 2 at the hospital and after everything that happened today he wished that the shrapnel of the dagger would take away his powers and finish him off . He couldn't live with such heartbreak .

… I'm so sorry … i was going to tell you but i couldn't possibly because i knew it would break your heart please dad wake up and tell me you forgive me .

He was regaining consciousness and Nora was speaking to him .

Please dad i would never ever see thawne again… but I'm begging you to understand how much help i needed with my powers and he was the only speedster around. i didn't know oncle wally was a speedster and he wasn't in the city .

He felt her small trembling hands take his then her forehead on his forearm

Please dad … wake up … talk to me … it's all i ever wanted . All my life i looked at the photographs in the shelfs and imagined how you sound like … how it feels to be in your presence. .. i wanted to feel the warmth of your embrace … i wanted to look at your smile ...i was curious how it would feel when you lay eyes on me . I thought if i became a CSI like you you would be proud . I just wanted to feel your touch for once and see. How loving you would be .all i ever wanted was to make you proud of me i wanted so badly to have a dad like all my friends. Then i discovered I'm a speedster and you are no one else but the legend of our city . I was so happy that i have been looking up to a hero … but you already were my hero way before i knew you were the flash . The fact that you were a superhero made me love you more . I craved to meet you dad . Thawne was my only solution back then … he was the only one that knew how to use my powers . I'm begging you to understand dad please… daddy please …

Barry felt his whole world crumble . He couldn't bare hearing his daughter beg him . So he gathered all his strength and squeezed her hand as tight as he could

N-nora … stop

Dad ! She exclaimed, dad you were listening to me you are awake !

Nora. .. i ...

He felt drained of his energy . His speed healing didn't seem to kick in anytime soon and he felt in so much pain .

-Don't speak dad ! Rest you're exhausted

-I… I'm sorry

-What ?

-I made you feel …. Like … like this

He was panting now he couldn't speak anymore .

-Dad please don't apologize i was the one who made you go through all this pain …

-i …. Died and … i left you alone … and made you feel so much pain and loneliness For-... forgive me .

Nora was speechless … so this is how being a hero truly is … to be able to forgive and see the good in people just like what he told her back then .

Tears streamed down Nora's cheeks and she hugged her father as tight as she could . She was afraid that if she let him go he would disappear just like in the future .

She felt his arm wrap around her back.

-. .. it's only my fault … that you went to thawne . You were l-lost … you were afraid to c-confront me…. You didn't want to ….

He stopped trying so hard to catch his breath . Nora let go of him when she felt his breathing get slower and harder

\- Dad ….

-You didn't want to hurt me …

-But i did dad

-Nora ...

He smiled and stroke her smoothe brown hair . His eyes filled with tears as he felt the his energy leave him .

\- my sweet little Nora

She lowered her head trying to swallow her tears back … these words are the same he said in his last message in the future . Does this mean he would die ? And that his death is a fixed event in the timeline just like his mother's back then ? Was he truly dying again? Will she lose him ? Watch him die in front of her ? Was she this helpless against time ?

-I … love you … and i always will I'm immensely proud of you .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5****:** Dead ?

Darkness overwhelmed him .. the last thing he remembered was his daughter crying as she realised his healing was gone and he was dying

"Is this what death feels like ? " he asked

His voice echoed in the darkness and received no response

"I guess it's not judgement yet . No angel or devil to meet me at death's door "

\- Dad ! Dad ! No please dad !

Nora's anguish screams and cries were the only sound in Barry's ears.

Suddenly he was able to see . As if his soul was some invisible ghost in the room .he saw Nora by his lifeless body. she was gripping his forearm desperately calling out for him to wake up . But he could only listen and bear the pain that came with his daughter's sadness .

"Nora …."

-Wake up please ! Please ! Caitlyn mom cisco help ! She called out

" iris …. " he said

Iris rushed in the room alarmed by her daughter's cries .

Nora what is it ? She asked

But when her eyes rested on her husband's corpse she froze in choc

-barry …

" iris don't come any closer please"

He unsuccessfully tried to grab her hand and stop her movements but he was nothing more than a ghost and she slipped through his fingers

" iris " he called out again but to no avail

Iris reached her hand out to barry and touched his cheek … he was ice cold .

\- barry …. You're listening to me right ? You'll jolt out of sleep right ? You're lightning will wake you up right ? barry … Barry i know you're listening to me

"I wish i could answer you iris " said ghost Barry

\- it's going to be okay i know you're not gone you'll wake up … r-right

Iris was violently trembling ,her eyes watered with tears

\- Iris , said caitlyn , he's gone

\- no he's not ! we'll think of something he'll come back! this can't be happening

Ghost barry approached his wife and caressed her cheek even though he knew she was unable to see or hear him

" i love you iris west-allen you're my universe. … my lightning rod . I love you but I'm sorry this is happening again . Im sorry you have to go through this again . "

He would've given up all he had for her to see him … to kiss him . Bur it was impossible. How ironic was that? For years he has been the flash and the impossible seemed irrelevant to him . He was he impossible. nothing was impossible to him.

But here he was now . Finally facing the impossible . This was something he couldn't do .

He turned to Nora and couldn't help but smile. He was immensely proud of his daughter . But alas she had to experience this and if iris were to be pregnant . His child would have to grow up without him and if he were to have a girl … nora would live This all over again . Grow up without him , have her powers dampened, ask thawne for help , comeback in time and see him die all over again . That if the current nora doesn't get erased from existence right now .

But minutes passed , iris cried , joe came in and got the news … and nora was still there frozen in shock.

Barry looked at iris and smiled

" so you are pregnant . Nora has to only come back to her timeline . The only changes would be the title of the article "flash dies in a confrontation against cicada" that's all. The date in the journal would change to 2019"

He chuckled, his ocean blue eyes watered with tears as he gazed at iris' stomach . He crouched and kept looking wishing he could reach out and touch her .

" you're pregnant"

Tears streamed down his face as he realised. … this was his fate. 2019 , 2024 who cares ? He would end up dead before meeting his daughter , he would end up dying before nora could have any memory of him . What's the point of attending the labour seeing her as a baby. he misses all her first anyways

"I'm so sorry nora … I'm so sorry iris . Please forgive me … this is the life i chose".

Hours passed amd none of team flash truly submited to the idea that he was gone. Caitlyn tried everything she knew . She searched for every alternative but nothing worked. Barry's ghost stood there powerless , broken and devastated . They all knew he was gone but none of them stopped trying and it made it all the more painful for the scarlet speedster to watch .

Until…a light erupted


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap6:** a speedster

A light erupted … and barry was blinded by the sudden brightness .

\- what's happening ? It's too bright!

For a split second Barry felt the floor underneath him disappear and he felt the previous pain of the morning hit him again. But that only lasted seconds and when he opened his eyes ….. he found himself ..standing in front of his mother .

\- what's happening ? Mom what are doing here? where am i ? What is this? He asked looking around frantically

-slow down Barry it's okay to take a breath once and a while.

\- i … i … don't get it . Just now i was …

\- in STAR LABS as a ghost ? I know and i understand your confusion…. But Barry. ..

the more Barry looked at his surroundings the more he recognised them . this didn't look like "dead man's land" …. This was the speedforce.

\- you're the speedforce. …? But …i don't get it …. Why was i brought to you ?

-as i said Barry slow down .

-i thought you were supposed to look after the balance of things i messed with the timeline too many times why would you help me ? The time wraith was mostly created because of me .

Barry felt confused and clueless. Which for a CSI was very annoying .but nonetheless he took a deep breath ; tried to organise his thoughts then asked :

\- what are you here for ?

\- the flash has been one of the most loyal and committed servants to the speedforce in any earth and time . You have been one of the rare speedsters to understand and look after the balance of the timeline after commiting and admitting your own mistakes … not like others . You , Flash, have been by far the best speedster the speedforce has chosen . You have been through enough to understand the depth and the responsibility behind your powers . but Your daughter ? Not so much

Barry actually chuckled

-she doesn't know anything about being a speedster in the first place she learned from the wrong man . But she's improving …. I guess.

He sighed . Grief was slowly filling his chest at the memory of his daughter.

\- you have given up on your life and your family too many times flash you chose your duty … almost every time and death's door has always looked up to open to you but the speedforce has kept you in and gave you enormous powers and protected you because you are worthy of them . We expected you to make good use not to waste them on a quick death and a disappointment or a depression as a matter of fact.

\- depression ? Are you mocking me now ? Have you any idea what I've been through today ? He inquired raising his voice. He was slightly annoyed

-a fight , a revelation, a surgery and a broken heart. Yes i do know Barry Allen

Barry sighed and asked

\- why am i here ?

\- you have the choice flash . But only this time . What happened tonight was far from anyone's expectations which created a timeline of its own . A new timeline Barry . That either your death or survival depends on

-I'm dead for good what are you talking about?

The speedforce, in nora Allen 's form, smiled

\- I'm saying I'm offering you a second chance in life.

\- i hid my injuries from the team i gave up on my own life how do you expect me to accept? I chose to die what kind of choice do you think I'll make ?

\- the right one as always.

In the medical bay , nora west-Allen didn't leave her place . She held the photograph of her parents' wedding in her hands .

Her father's lifeless body covered with a white sheet in front of her .

It has exactly been … 3 hours ? Since Barry's heart stopped and she couldn't bring herself to move . She pitied her mother and felt guilty that she had no strength to go comfort her .

Poor iris was in the cortex probably still crying and joe comforting her . None of the team were able to do anything for hours. Not even call CCPD and declare the flash dead . It was just too hard . Nora was the only one brave enough to stay by his body . She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

The fact that she didn't get erased from existence yet meant her mother was pregnant surely but no one was in the state of mind to process that .

\- …. What do i do now dad ? You're gone again … should i rewind ? Try again ? But at least tell you I've been working with thawne from the beginning or … just comeback to my timeline and keep living like nothing happened? It's so hard … even to think straight

Joe came in the medical bay and stood by Nora

\- it's time baby girl … we have to take action and tell the city .

\- i don't want to papa joe … I'm scared …. Its as if ...

\- its true ? Only because it hasn't been announced to the public doesn't mean it isn't true .Nora … as much as we all hate to admit it your father ….

Joe's words died on his himself couldn't bring himself to say it .

\- it hurts so much, added the girl sobbing

She hugged her grandfather and cried … again .

\- is there truly no other way papa joe ? She asked , her voice was shaken from sobs .

\- Nora….

The 20 year old speedster stood up and wiped her tears

\- of course there isn't. .. I'm done messing with the timeline .

Joe kissed her forehead

\- what would you be doing now ?

-going home….. i have nothing else to do … if i stay I'll make things worse .

\- Nora

She forced a smile.

\- I'll be born soon don't worry …. But my birth date would change to 2019 ….

She turned to Barry's corpse and hesitated to take a last peek .

But thanks to Joe's encouraging look she was able to reach out and put away the white sheet . It was truly horrifying to see a dead body . Especially when its someone close to you .

She leaned in and kissed his ice cold forehead with tears already streaming on her face .

-I love you dad .

As she gazed at him for the last time . Lightning ran through her body and she was about to speed out


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you so much for every single reader who have spared this fic from his/her time . it means alot to me . thank you also for the ones who reviewed you have earned yourselves a oneshot request ! you guys are adorable !**

**thank you again and im sorry for the delay **

**Chap7:** Euphoria

Well not if that lightning made contact with Barry's skin

...

All went in a flash ... a split second . A moment Nora was about to leave; the next ... Barry's body shot lightning and he jolted awake . Taking in breath in a loud gasp , the scarlet speedster sat up on his bed so fast he found himself against the wall facing the bed . His back to his daughter he tried to steady his breathing and he said one thing

-i'm alive... Im alive

Nora froze in shock . Her jaw dropped as she looked at her father .

\- b-Barry. ..., uturred joe in a statur

Barry was still overwhelmed. The speedforce has been generous to him and amplified his powers enough to break through the effects of the dampening shrapnel and get his healing back . It was only a coincidence that he woke up when Nora's lightning touched him .

The scarlet speedster felt all kinds of things : his body was functioning too fast for him to actually process . His breathing was hectic and he was vibrating non stop . It was hard to adjust to his unbelievable new speed. Once he got the hang of his vibrations he turned around to face Nora and Joe. They were utterly and completely shook.

Nora turned considerably pale . She froze in her place ,her body refused to respond to her will . Her finger tips twitched and her eyes widened in disbelief. But ... it is true ... there he was in front of her : breathing , moving , talking . Her father was back ... she didn't lose him ! He was alive .

At first she felt powerless . As if her body was too heavy for her to move . But then ...remorse and guilt took over her and her vision clouded with tears.

\- dad ... dad ... you're

\- faster ... Yeah its uncontrollable

\- barr you're alive . Said Joe

Barry nodded and smiled

\- sorry i made you all go through this... i ... i thought i was done for too .

As if his voice was a confirmation that he was no hallucination Nora regained control over her body and jumped in her father's arms and squeezed him as tight as she could desperately , as if she let him go he could crumble on the floor lifeless.

\- dad Oh my god i was so scared... I'm sorry I'm so sorry you almost died because of me . I promise i won't see thawne ever in my life i swear i swear dad i swear . I won't ever be mean to mom in the future And i would stop being excessive and reckless i will forever be honest with you !

\- hey easy Nora easy , he said softly stroking her hair , hush now I'm here . I'm back

Never has Nora felt such happiness and relief in her whole life . Not even when she met Barry for the first time . Now ... was the happiest she has ever been and ever will be .

\- i thought i will never see you again dad . I thought i failed you again . I will never ever ever try to time travel i promise .i love you so so much !

\- i love you too .

She clinged to his bare chest crying unstoppably

Joe wiped his tears then came to his adopted son and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- come on Nora if you keep hugging him like that we won't have our share too

Barry kissed Nora's forehead affectionately.

She looked up to him , her eyes flooded with tears

He smiled to her brightly in an attempt to chase away the tears that caused him so much pain to look at . Not in a million years would the younger speedster trade a thing for a that precious smile she longed to see for years . She never thought a smile would have such a hold and power on her this much ... her father's did.

Little by little he felt his body slow down to the normal rate so did his breathing as Nora's sobs calmed down .

-I love you dad , she said kissing his cheek.

After she finally let go of him joe pulled him into a tight hug

\- you scared the hell out of us son iris is going to lose her mind over you believe me .

\- I'm sorry ... I let go of everything

\- you won't believe me if i told you that i understand. You've been through a lot for 5 years it's only normal to want to let go. I'm glad you're back son

\- thanks Joe.

-is it me or the speedforce gave you an extra set of abs and muscles ? Asked Joe teasingly.

He chuckled

-yeah maybe...

Suddenly Caitlyn and Cisco rushed into the room due to the noise .

\- oh my goodness ! Shouted caitlyn in shock, oh ... Oh my god ...

\- okay this is in unexpected . Said Cisco equally surprised.

Barry turned to his friends and said hugging them both

\- don't ask... I'm just alive somehow . He said

-Barry you're ...

\- moving, said Cisco hugging him back.

\- long story

For some seconds the three friends just stayed silent enjoying the embrace but when Barry let go ... the questions flooded him

\- how are you back ?

\- you have some serious explanations to do ! Why did you hide your injuries ?

\- you got ... Toned abs ?

\- how are you feeling?

Barry just listened and kept silent waiting for them to stop asking ... but they didn't.

\- guys guys just please ! He said interrupting them , before i say anything i need to see someone else first then i promise I'll answer everything.

\- ah ... yeah ...

-she's in the speedlab , said Nora a wide grin on her face .


End file.
